sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackmanite (nrwynter)
A gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. One of Homeworld's most wanted gems, Hackmanite's a master thief who goes after the universe's most valuable treasures and secrets. − − Appearance − Hackmaite is long and slender. He has no real physical body, but instead wears a mechanical skeleton suit. It's dark purple with slim limbs. Lavender ball sockets are located where the joints are, some of which have silver rings on them. His large hands are accompanied thin, sharp fingers. Hackmanite's torso features a glass abdomen which is marked off by a silver belt. The glass is transparent, showing a goo-like substance floating inside. His head is rounded with glowing aura surrounding it. Depending on how much energy he has stored, his head will change color. With low energy, his head is white and features a dark purple aura. When his energy is high, he obtains a dark purple complexion with a pink glow. The energy meter is also reflected on the glowing goo in his stomach. Hackmanite's gem is located on his chest. − − Personality − Cocky and overconfident, Hackmanite often finds himself in trouble. He's an opportunist, jumping at any chance presented to him. While he often plans his actions ahead of time, he can quickly change it if the situation calls for it. However, he takes way too many risks. Takes advantage of his own abilities and others for granted. Hackmanite often overuses his fuel during heists. He doesn't mind it, though. In fact, he gets a lot of thrill from getting himself, and sometimes others, into dangerous situations. As a thief, he's quite crafty and sly. He pays close attention to little details and keeps careful note of them. He loves collecting objects he finds interesting or would be better off used in his possession. In fact, one of the main reasons he became a thief is he gets irritated when items are, what he believes to be, misused. Instead of keeping them in closed and confined places, Hackmanite would love to show them off or use them as they were intended. Doesn't take a lot of things seriously and likes to make jokes when he can. − − A big liar who can't trust others. Despite this, the gem gets very lonely and seeks out others' company when he can. The gem isn't quite fond of abandonment either. Hackmanite is secretly searching for his place in the grand scheme of things. Being a defective gem, he's quite confused as to where he fits in with everything. He believes that a life of thievery and uncovering the universe's mysteries brings him one step closer in finding the answer. − − Abilities − Due to his defects, Hackmanite has very limited standard gem abilities. He needs a metal suit in order to control his form. Otherwise, he becomes unstable and glitchy, only able to form his head. It also helps him adjust to the gravity of his environment. Because of his metal suit, he can't shape shift like average gems can. This is substituted with his abilities, however. Bubbling, fusing, and summoning his weapon are the only standard abilities he can perform properly. − − − Skillsets: − * Gun Proficiency: Hackmanite relies on his flintlock to fight. He's able to hit targets with great accuracy. − ** Solar Bullets: Instead of regular bullets, the gun expels balls of light. While load time is slow, each bullet packs a lot of punch. − − * Engineering: Hackmanite has good knowledge in technology. He constantly works on his mechanical body, making it more efficient. − * Enhanced Speed: An ability common for his kind. His body is light and long, making him able to travel long distances in a short time. − * Exceptional Memory: Another skill normal to hackmanites. As his kind are scouts, Hackmanite is able to remember information vividly. − − Unique Abilities: − * Solar Absorption: An important ability Hackmanite needs to fuel his body suit. Hackmanite bathes in sunlight or distant glows of nearby stars to obtain energy. The closer he is to the source, the more he absorbs. − * Light Manipulation: Like all gems, Hackmanite can light up dark places using his gem. However, Hackmanite's control over light is advanced. He can create and control it, as long as he has enough fuel. − ** Light Attacks: '''Hackmanite can summon large blasts of light to attack. − ** '''Flash: Similar to his light attacks, Hackmanite can release a blinding flash of light to temporary subdue opponents. − ** Shape shifting: Unlike normal gems who use their gemstones to change their form, Hackmanite must use light to graft over his skeletal body. − ** Color Manipulation: Using light, he has full range of control on colors. He primarily uses this for shape shifting, making his disguises more convincing. − − History − The role of hackmanites are scouts. They go out on the battlefield and gather information about an enemy's position, strength, or movements. Hackmanite was not formed correctly and as a result came out defective. Seeing how completely useless he would be, his gem was bubbled and sent to scientists to experiment on. He became part of a project for limb enhancers, giving defective gems functionality by powering the limbs with their gems. In Hackmanite's case, they made him a full body suit. After countless of trials and errors, Hackmanite's prototype body suit was a success. He and his scientists went to Earth to test its functionality. Hackmanite was put into a group of other hackmanites who were sent out to spy on rebels. They eventually spotted the hackmanites and begin chase. Hackmanite ended up tripping, breaking one of his limbs. When he cried out for help, the other hackmanites left him there. Hackmanite managed to disorient the rebels by flashing blinding light. Using shape shifting, Hackmanite blended in with foliage to keep them off his trail. Dragging himself all the way back to the scientist's base, he had hoped they'd repair him. However, he found it abandoned. − − He gradually learned to repair himself as the war raged on. He navigated through the battlefield, finding the nearest warp pad to leave Earth. As he left the planet, he knew he couldn't rely or trust on anyone. The rebels wouldn't offer him sanctuary either so he decided to go rogue. Hackmanite managed to steal a ship by impersonating a ruby and he went off to find a place of his own. Eventually, he finds a small moon where he made his base of operations. Loneliness slowly weighed on him. Hackmanite had the idea of occupying the empty space with goods. He took his ship and started locating good spots to steal whatever peaks his interests. Word began spreading about a master thief with incredible shape shifting skills. After important items were stolen from a high security base, Hackmanite became one of Homeworld's most wanted gems. − − Relationships − − Clear Quartz (TKPinkerton) − A fellow defective gem who may be the only real friend Hackmanite has. The quartz looks up to him a lot, which Hackmanite finds extremely flattering. It's hard for him to trust Clear Quartz, but he enjoys his company. Hackmanite humors Clear Quartz by listening to his latest villainous schemes. The two often brainstorm new traps to set for the obsidians. − − Heinrichite − A nobody gem that became an unfortunate tag along. Hackmanite met this tower guard after sneaking into the facility he worked in. He stuck with Heinrichite for so long because of his willingness to help him out. The two have made a deal for Heinrichite to get Hackmanite what he needs in exchange for a ride off the facility. Hackmanite, however, isn't keen on going through with his part of the deal. − − Trivia − * If you remove the mechanical suit, the only thing Hackmanite can actually generate is his head. − * Even though Hackmanite can shape shift, he can't copy their voices. − ** He is, however, practicing on voice impersonations. − *** So far, he's managed to make great ruby and peridot impressions. − *** He's currently practicing on jasper impressions. − * He studies body language to make his disguise even more convincing. − * Hackmanite's go-to disguise are rubies. − * Hackmanite's design was based off of lava lamps. − * Jokingly, Hacmanite is referred to as a gumball machine. − * He was created from Gemsona-HQ's February gemsona challenge. − − Gemology − − * Hackmanite is a rare sulfur-rich variety of sodalite. − ** It has a chemical composition of Na8Al6Si6O24(Cl2,S), a hardness of 5½ - 6, and an isometric crystal system. − ** As a sodalite variety, it is a member of both the sodalite and feldspathoid groups. − * The stone has the rarest gemstone optical phenomena called "tenebrescence". This means it can change color when exposed to light. − ** Hackmanite dulls in color when exposed to sunlight, immediately becomes grayish or greenish-white. But when placed in dark place or exposed to short wave ultraviolet light, the gem will regain its violet color. − ** Heat treating the stone will permanently destroy the tenebrescence effect. − ** The cause of hackmanite's tenebrescence ability is thought to be contributed by fabre centers. − * Hackmanite is known to have strong fluorescence. − − * Hackmanites are generally violet, but can appear pink as well as creamy-white or gray. − * Like sodalites, hackmanites are formed inside vein fillings of plutonic igneous rocks where sulfur is rich. − ** Some sodalite-bearing rocks include nepheline syenite, trachyte, and phonolite. − * Hackmanite was first discovered in Greenland in 1896 by L. C. Boergstroem. − ** Interestingly, the first large cuttable hackmanite stones were found in 1991, in Quebec, Canada. − * The most desired hackmanite specimens are from the lazurite mines of Sar-e Sang, Koksha Valley of Badakshan Province in Afghanistan. − * Some other notable hackmanite locations include Myanmar (Burma) and Quebec, Canada. − * The stone was named after Finnish geologist Victor Axel Hackman. − * Metaphysically, hackmanite is called the "stone of eternal belonging". It helps remind one how everything has its own time and place and everything belongs to something. − ** Additionally, hackmanite helps with those suffering from harassment, fear, and apprehension. − ** It's said to give the owner self-confidence, happiness, and contentment. − ** Also called the chameleon stone, it may provide different metaphysical properties depending on its color. − − Gemstone − − − − − − − Gallery − − Hackmanite-3-instagram.png − Hackmanite-2.png − − − − − − − − Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Wyntergems Category:Hackmanites Category:Sodalites Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems